Sin and Vanity
by Michaelis Sebastian
Summary: Ricky is a common thief and a liar. Carmine is a young man that is highly conceited. Ricky has a certain problem of stealing the things he wants without caring about what people say to him. Carmine just does nothing all day except admire himself in a small mirror. One day, Ricky climbs Mount Olympus and steals the magical weapons of Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon.


Sin and Vanity

In Athens, Greece it is very early morning. Looking around the baron scene a young man is roaming through the streets. He is of medium height with light brown hair down to his shoulders. He is a pale skinned young man. The boy is dressed in red silk robes and brown sandals. The boy's name is Ricky Collins. He is about sixteen in age. Ricky is creeping up to a clothing store, where the day before he saw a beautiful red-black cloak that he wanted so much. Only he could not afford it.

_Maybe if I leave the money on the counter and take the cloak, I won't get in trouble._ Ricky thought to himself. Ricky digs in his pocket and takes out the money he has taken from his father. Counting up the money he finds he had nearly enough. He is however still five lepta short. _I do not care about money, I am going to steal, the cloak anyway, and I am going to keep my father's money as well._

Ricky goes into the shop, finds the cloak on one of the racks, takes it, and then searches the counter for the stash of money. While he is looking around the shop owner comes from his room in the back holding a bag of money in his left hand. Marvin looks at Ricy.

"What are you looking for young Collins?" Marvin asked. Ricky turns to face the man.

"Oh, nothing!" he said quickly. Ricky grabs the cloak and runs out of the shop and back to his house. Marvin runs to the shop door yelling.

"You owe me One hundred drachma, Ricky!" Marvin's yell wake the boy's father, Louis.

**The Collin Household**

Carmine is in his room looking at his reflection in his mirror. Ricky walks into the room holding the stolen cloak. He hands it to his brother, who looks at him questioningly. Carmine looks at his brother's red face.

"Ricy, where did you get that cloak?" Carmine asked.

"I borrowed it from a friend," Ricky lied. Ric;y sits down on the bed. Louis walks into the room unannounced.

"No, Ricy you stole that cloak from a store. And you stole from me as well."

"No I didn't. Dad you know I don't steal," Ricky lied again.

"Shut up, Ricy! Go give that cloak back now!" Louis snapped.

"NO!" yelled Ricky. Ricky gets up, grabs the cloak and storms to his own room.

**Meanwhile on Mount Olympus**

On Mount Olympus the three brothers Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon are meeting for the first time in over five years. Hades was looking at his Pitchfork of fire.

"So, Zeus, how have you been in the last five years?" Hades asked. Zeus was looking at his Lightning Bolt staff.

"Fine, fine and you guys?" Poseidon takes his Trident and looks at it.

"My Kingdom is flourishing," said the God of the sea.

"The dead and damned are all complaining that I don't treat them right!" Hades said with a laugh.

"I see what you mean," said Zeus. The three brothers put their weapons together on the table and leave the room to have some lunch. Water, Fire, and Lightning are Ricky's favorite elements. At that moment Ricy is climbing the mountain in search for the Gods' most prized possessions. The element weapons: Fire, Water, and Light.

**Collins Household**

Louis is cleaning his house while Carmine is sitting at the Kitchen table. _How can the Greeks honor me and me alone?_ Carmine thought.

"Carmine, get off your lazy ass and help clean the house!" Louis scolded.

"How can I get the Greeks to do anything I want them to?" Carmine said to himself ignore his father.

"Carmine, where is your brother?"

"He said he was going out for a while."

"Let's hope he's not planning to steal anything else." Just then Ricky walks into the house holding the three beautiful weapons. Louis recognizes the treasure in his son's arms almost instantly. "Ricky what have you done?" Louis's eyes are opened wide in horror.

"I have made the greatest find ever!" Ricky said.

"NO! You have brought the wrath of the Gods upon our house! You have doomed us all, You Pathetic Fool!" his father said in fear.

**The Next Day**

**Mount Olympus**

Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon have indeed noticed the disappearance of their powerful weapons. And they know who stole them. Zeus has summoned Ricky, Louis, and Carmine to Mount Olympus for a trial and punishment.

"Louis, your sons don't do anything they have to do Carmine is conceded and self-centered. Ricky is a thief and a liar. No matter what you do they don't listen to you. Am I right?" Zeus said. Louis nods his head in answer.

"We've thought it over and came up with a reasonable punishment for both brothers," Poseidon said.

"Carmine will be my captive in my castle and all Ricky has to do is find his brother," Hades said.

"That does not sound too bad. Ricky gives them their weapons back, and maybe they will forget this whole thing," Louis said. Ricky reluctantly hands the weapons over. Zeus takes his weapon.

"Louis, it is too late to help, your children. Now, Ricky, take this medicine," Zeus said. Louis watches as his son takes the vial.

"What will that do?" he asked.

"It will help him to survive in the Underworld," Hades lied.

"Then why not give it to Carmine?" Louis asked.

"Hades will give it to him when they reach the Underworld," Poseidon said. Ricky's body crumbles to the ground.

"What's happening to me? Something is terribly wrong! My eyes are burning!" the thief boy said. Louis's eyes widen in horror.

"What's happening to my son?" Louis tries to go to his son's side but Poseidon grabs him from behind and holds him in place.

"What's happening to your son is not your fault." Louis struggles in Poseidon's grip.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO RICKY?"

"Ricky is losing his sight as a punishment for his crimes," Hades said.

"Why does he have to lose his sight though?"

"This is to make searching for his brother all the harder, therefore he will actually learn his lesson. Hades takes Carmine to the Underworld. Poseidon takes Louis to his house and keeps him there until I tell you to bring him back here," Zeus answered. Hades disappears and does his part in the boys' punishment. "Now, Ricky, you are going to go to the Underworld and search for your blinded brother."

"How am I to search for him if I cannot see where I am going in the first place?" Ricky asked angrily.

"That is for you to find out, you sinful boy! Now be gone!" Zeus sends Ricky to the Underworld in a puff of smoke. Then Zeus sits on his throne with his chin resting on his hands.

**Collins Household**

Louis looks at Poseidon. "Lord Poseidon, how long will my sons be in the Underworld?"

"That depends on how quickly Ricky learns how to see in his new blinded state. And how quickly Ricky finds Hades castle and then locates his brother."

"Let's hope neither one of them gets Killed while they are in the Underworld."

"Knowing Hades and how he works, he will try to prevent Ricky as much as possible from reaching his castle."

"Please let my sons survive."

"Let's hope so. I like them, but they have to be punished for their crimes."

**Underworld**

When Ricky appears in the Underworld he loses his balance and falls to the ground. Ricky rubs his burning eyes. "I have to find a way to regain my sight." The blinded boy takes off his sandals and begins walking in the gloom of the Underworld. When he comes to the cave in which Cerberus uses as a home, Ricky half expects the dog to jump on him. Being curious Ricky creeps into the cave just to see what the three-headed dog looks like. Ricky could hear the breathing of the dog somewhat deeper in the cave. The boy creeps quietly deeper into the cave and comes face to face with the three headed dog. Cerberus growls at the scent of a Mortal in his cave. He begins barking, but Ricky scratches under the chin of his middle head. Cerberus enjoys the company and the attention.

"What is a mortal doing here?"

"Your master has my twin brother captive in his dark castle and I need help getting there quickly."

"Why can't you find the castle on your own?"

"Before my punishment began Zeus took my eyesight away from me."

"I see. Zeus never knew how to treat mortals," Cerberus growls happily.

"So will you take me to your master's castle?" Cerberus nods all three heads.

"I will take you to the castle, but I cannot help you find your brother. Understood?"

"Yes, I do. But how will we get out of the Underworld?"

"All you have to do is whistle and I will come and get you. Now are you ready?" Ricky climbs onto the dog's back.

"Yes, I am. And thank you for your help."

**Mount Olympus**

Zeus is seen sitting on his throne watching as things unfolded in the Underworld. "The boy is very resourceful even without his sight, and he is learning to appreciate others. Perhaps there is hope for him after all."

**Underworld Castle**

Ricky slid down from the three headed dog's back and thanked him gratefully. Cerberus bounded away with his head and tail held high. Ricky turned towards the gloomy castle and looked at it for a brief moment before walking up to the door. He opens the heavy door and heads into the heart of the Darkness. As the blind boy is feeling around the castle for the location of his brother, he runs into Greed and Anger, two of Hades henchmen. Ricky bends down until his face is level with theirs.

"Greed, Anger, do you have any idea on where Hades might be hiding my brother?"

"We're not telling you anything!" said Greed.

"Greed, maybe we could give him a clue."

"No, we are not telling him anything."

"If you don't tell me what I need to know then I will tell Hades about how you failed to stop Hercules every time he asked you to," Ricky said.

"No, you wouldn't dare!" both demons protested.

"I won't if you show me where my brother is." Greed and Anger consider what the mortal is thinking. After a few moments Pain looks at Ricky expectantly. "Do we have a deal?"

"Only if you…" Greed started.

"…promise not to tell Hades about any of this," Anger finished.

"You got yourselves a deal. Now lead the way." Greed and Anger lead Ricky through dark and winding corridors of the palace until they come upon a room with a glowing green light. Pain and Panic back away from the closed door and they begin to run away. Ricky senses their position and grabs their tails. "Where are you two running off to?" Ricky lets go of their tails.

"Hades is angry! We don't want to be in his way!" The demons yelped. Greed and Anger run off yelling. "Sorry, Ricky, but you are on your own from now on."

"Thank you for your help anyway," Ricky said gratefully. Ricky walks into the glowing room.

**Hade's Room**

Hades is standing on the far side of the room with the blinded Carmine at his side. The God of the Underworld is dressed in black Robes with red edging. He has red eyes and light blue skin. He has pointed teeth and long sharp nails. Hades' hair seems to be made of fire which right now is bright red. He is angry. Carmine is dressed in the remains of a dark blue silk robe. The robe only covered his lower half. His dark brown hair is matted and sticky with sweat. His once beautiful sapphire-blue eyes are no more than a pale reflection of their beauty. He is scared and concerned about his brother's safety. Hades pushes Carmine behind him.

"Now before you can get your brother back, you have to fight me." Hades sneered. Ricky thinks that he cannot defeat a God. He falls to his knees in a bow.

"I will not fight you Hades; I just want my brother back."

"Follow me," Hades said thoughtfully.

**Mount Olympus**

Zeus is sitting on his throne still with Poseidon on his right hand side with Louis in front of him waiting for his sons' return. Hades appears with Ricky and Carmine on either side of him, both weary, worn out, and blinded for life.

"They have learned their lessons," Hades said with a hiss.

"How so?" Zeus asked.

"I have learned to appreciate others and not to lie to those that try to help me," Ricky said politely.

"I learned how to care for my brother and father as well as myself," Carmine said boldly.

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" Zeus asked.

"I asked Cerberus, Greed, and Anger for help to find my brother in the Underworld," Ricky said.

"As Hades dragged me deeper in his castle all I could think about is my father and my brother's safety," Carmine said lightly.

"You have indeed learned well, young ones. You are free to go home now. Poseidon releases Louis, so they can go home together," Zeus said with a wave of his hand. Louis looks like he is about to burst in anger.

"WHAT ABOUT MY SONS' EYESIGHT? DON'T THEY GET IT BACK?" he yelled at the three Gods.

"No, they do not. They will be blind lesser Gods under Hades' rule: as will you Louis," Zeus and Poseidon said together.

"But…oh, never mind. Let's go boys," Louis said giving up. From that day on Ricky and Carmine learned how to take care of the sea creatures and the souls of the Underworld. They had learned their lesson about sin and vanity.


End file.
